Some Reckless Adventure
by quixoticEntity
Summary: Alternatively titled, The Mage is the only Competent One. On a mission to rescue a prince, a couple of adventurers get side-tracked trying to get him home. *Up for adoption*
1. An introduction to the nations

**Q: well, I need to explain kingdom roles solely because I want to. It'll be relevant later. Probably.**

 **Pisces- an island of nobles. Most rulers come from this island. It is the island of the gods, full of temples. They house no military, instead buying warriors from other nations, mainly Capricorn. Despite that, they, supposedly, have yet to lose a war.**

 **Aquarius- a fishing country. Ocean waters surround this nation, making it a prominent fishing country, full of sea creatures unable to found anywhere else. Above all, their military strength is second to none.**

 **Capricorn- a mercenary country. They have fertile land, however, very little of the population farms instead making money fighting many of the Pisces country's wars. They also host most prisoners.**

 **Sagittarius- a livestock country. Many grasslands make this nation perfect for livestock. They have a high quality of meats and dairy all of which is exported. By law, all citizens are vegetarian. They have strong archers.**

 **Scorpio- a pirate nation. Home to the greatest thieves, this nation is among the wealthiest, though unlawful. They boast a strong navy, but those are bands of pirates who hijack the seas.**

 **Libra- a just nation. All criminals proceed to this nation for trial. Rumors say this is the original home of dragons. They are a neutral nation.**

 **Virgo- a motherly nation. Home to orphanages, this nation serves as a safe haven for all people. Because of this, this nation that will always be neutral. All midwives come from this nation.**

 **Leo- a hunting nation. Full of forests, caves, and wildlife, this nation holds foods exotic to the other nations. Many citizens form nomadic tribes, though some have decided to stay in one place. They boast hand-to-hand combat skills.**

 **Gemini- a magic nation. Home to the top mages, this country holds unmatched magical prowess. This nation holds top research facilities, thus making them the most progressed nation in magical technologies.**

 **Taurus- a farming nation. Full of fertile lands, they are responsible for supplies. This nation is one nobody wants to be an enemy of. This nation is responsible for domesticating animals, helping them farm the land.**

 **Aries- a historic nation. A desert land full of ancient ruins. Archeologists have been unearthing the ruins for decades, many deciding to make permanent residence in the arid sands.**

 **Cancer- a rebellious faction of the Pisces kingdom. They are not an official nation, this rebel cause has been fighting the oppressive caste system of the Pisces kingdom. Many people from various nations support the cause.**


	2. Chapter 1

Karkat scowled, mumbling obscenities under his breath. How was he dragged into rescuing a runaway prince? At least he wasn't alone. The mage traveling with him, Sollux, wasn't completely incompetent.

"KK, we should stop at the next town," Sollux said, his ever-present lisp annoying Karkat.

"Whatever. As long as we can get to Eridan quickly, I don't give a fuck," Karkat replied. They had been walking for a couple of hours now, carrying the armor he had was a pain in the ass.

"You're on a first-name basis with that pompous fishdick?" Sollux asked, one eyebrow raised, "last I checked, he hated everyone."

Karkat scowled, "That's none of your fucking business, asslicker."

Sollux rolled his eyes behind his bi-colored spectacles, "The next town is a harbor town, we'll be able to get to the kingdom from there."

"Like hell anyone would take us, with that stupid sea monster in the way."

"We'll convince them," Sollux replied, "we might have to use force."

Karkat smiled, finally, something to look forward to.

* * *

Sollux sighed, they had finally got to the harbor, and the only people willing to take them across the strait were pirates.

"Soooooooo, we have a deal?" The leader, Vriska, smirked, "you don't tell the king about us if we take you across the strait?"

Karkat nodded, "Yeah, yeah, just take us already."

"They're idiots, aren't they?" Sollux heard someone say, he turned around to find another pirate, shorter than he was, and he was pretty short. He nodded in agreement. "We'll end fighting, I bet," she smiled a predator-like smile.

Sollux looked at the pair, now beginning to board the ship, "Yeah, we definitely are."

* * *

How did this happen, Sollux wondered. Somehow, they ended up in the clutches of the sea monster that was rumored to own the strait. What's more, the sea monster was totally captivated by the ship.

 _It was trying to convince the ship to mate with it._

It was failing, horribly.

"Let's kill it," Karkat said, unsheathing his sword.

"I was thinking the same thing," the pirate captain said, also pulling out a sword.

"No!" Both Sollux and Terezi said, going to Karkat and the captain, respectively.

"KK, that thing is a hundred times bigger than we are and can breathe fire. If we fight we will die," Sollux said, trying to convince Karkat not to fight.

"Why the fuck would it breathe fire? It's a sea monster, not a fucking dragon. What idiotic assknocker thought up that logic?" Karkat replied, scowling.

Sollux favepalmed, "KK, you're missing the point."

Karkat rolled his eyes, "Whatever, just get out of the way!"

Sollux scowled, this guy was so infuriating! Not as much as Eridan, though. Wait. . . "If you fight it, you'll die, and if you die, you won't see Eridan again."

Karkat frowned, lowering his sword, "Well, what do you suppose we do you nook lover?"

"It likes the ship, doesn't it? We tell it that it can have the ship if it lets us go."

Karkat blinked in surprise, it wasn't a bad idea. Now, how would they convince the Pirates?

* * *

"Why can't I just kill something?!" Vriska yelled.

"It's more likely for us to die, than for it to die, that's why," Terezi replied, annoyed by her friend's bloodlust.

"Then why don't we just sacrifice those two," Vriska said, pointing to the travelers they agreed to ferry.

"Maybe that knight guy, but the other one is smart. You could probably convince him to join us, if you play your cards right."

Vriska smirked, "So let's sacrifice him and kill that thing!"

Terezi sighed, "Did you get _any_ of what I just said? Maybe he has a better idea."

Almost on cue, Sollux yelled, "Hey! We got an idea!"

Terezi looked at Vriska and smiled, "Told you he was smart."

* * *

They had safely landed on the shore, when other problems began.

"My ship!" Vriska yelled, "you'll pay for that!" She got out her sword as she began trying to attack the pair of travelers.

"Run," Sollux whispered to Karkat.

"Why? I can take this bitch," Karkat said, pulling out his sword.

"Yeah, but you can't beat all the people who will be pissed if you do," Sollux replied.

"Shit," Karkat muttered, backing away and running, dragging Sollux behind him, as the Pirates swarmed behind them. A few minutes later, Karkat stopped, "We lost them."

"KK. . . I'm. . . dying," Sollux panted, "let me. . . rest."

Karkat rolled his eyes, "You shouldn't spend all your fucking time reading books. This wouldn't happen if your lazy ass exercised."

"Sorry. . . I can't. . . be all muscle. . . like the rest. . . of you," Sollux said, slowly catching his breath.

"Whatever, just don't breathe to loud, you'll give us away."

"I'm a Mage. . . I don't need muscles. . . the size of beer barrels," Sollux muttered.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Karkat asked, scowling.

Sollux flipped him off, causing Karkat to roll his eyes. They heard a faint rustling, eyes widening in surprise, before hiding behind a tree, "Your dumb panting gave us away, genius," Karkat muttered.

"Shut up, KK," Sollux whispered, between pants, "you're not exactly quiet."

"Hello!" A bubbly voice said out of nowhere, causing both boys to scream, "I didn't mean to scare you," she said giggling.

"Who are you?" Sollux asked, while Karkat pulled out his sword, again.

"I'm Feferi, a priestess at the shrine of life nearby. I was going to the Temple, you wanna come?"

Karkat scowled, "No-" he was cut off by Sollux, "Sure, wouldn't want someone as pretty as you to get hurt."

Feferi giggled, "Quite the gentleman, aren't you?"

Sollux smirked, "Sure am. Lead the way, m'lady." Sollux held out his arm, inviting Feferi take it, and she did.

Karkat rolled his eyes, following the two.

* * *

Karkat gaped at the building in front of him. As large as it was, he wondered how it managed to stay completely in shadow.

"Here we are," Feferi said, her cheerful demeanor not faltering, even in the face of the ominous building, "you'll help me complete the rite, right?"

"Um, what?" Sollux said, staring in awe.

"The cleansing rite? The reason we're here," Feferi said, confused.

"Oh, that," Sollux said, disappointed.

Feferi giggled, "It's nothing like a vow of celibacy or some carp like that."

Karkat snickered while Sollux tried to stop his face from turning red, "Let's get this over with," he snapped. The trio entered the temple, not knowing what awaited them.

* * *

 **Q: well, here's a thing. I would get a new chapter of Transitioning out but I don't really have ideas. . . Yeah. So, here's a new story, in a fantasy RPG-like setting. Also, points if you get the reference in the chapter. What do those points go toward? I have no idea.**


	3. Chapter 2

The trio of travelers had arrived at the heart of the temple, which had the same ethereal glow as the rest of the temple, although there was nowhere the light could come from. It also contained a giant statue of a dragon.

"Holy shit!" Karkat yelled, "that's a fucking dragon."

Sollux facepalmed, "It's a statue, idiot. FF, do we need to do anything special for this rite?"

Feferi shook her head, "Nope! Whale, you betta make shore my concentration doesn't waver."

"What would happen then?" Karkat asked.

"I would clam up and die," Feferi said, matter-of-factly. She then sat in front of the statue oblivious to what was going on around her. For the most part. The two boys looked at her, until they were sure she couldn't hear them.

"You like her," Karkat said.

"So what? You like Eridan," Sollux snapped.

"At least you have a chance with her," Karkat growled.

Sollux was silent. It was well known that Eridan would be we'd to a neighboring country's ruler. The official reason was to ensure an alliance, but it was rumored that the prince was collateral until the debts were paid off.

"Fuck this shit, I'm leaving," Karkat said, turning around and walking out the tunnel they entered.

As he left Sollux whispered, "It's just you and me now, FF. What the fuck am I doing? That sounded like some of the erotic shit KK is always spouting." Sollux sighed, glancing at Feferi's still form. "I'm glad you can't hear me, FF, that was embarrassing." He sat silently for a minute, "It's strange, FF, normally I can hear the voices no matter what happens, but when I'm around you they're silent. How do you do that? Is it wrong that I want to keep you around so they don't start talking again?" He sighed again, basking in the silence. It was strange, he thought, to be in such stillness. Unfortunately, that stillness didn't last for long, as the cavern began rumbling.

 _Meanwhile..._

Karkat wandered the glowing halls of the temple. Going towards the heart of it, the place seemed maze-like, but going through like he was, it was a circle, with only one very twisted pathway leading to the center. That was also on the opposite side of the entrance. He was going clockwise from the heart, through passages that lead to other parts of the circle. Thinking of it like a timepiece, entering 3 got you to 7, with 12 being the exit, and 6 being the heart. 5, 2, 7, and 10 led to dead ends, 1 went to 9, 4 went to 11, and all that was left for him to search was 8. So, search he did.

The first thing Karkat noted about the tunnel was its peculiar size compared to the rest of the temple. Unlike the wide, sloping halls the rest of the temple held, this tunnel was less than half the usual size, easy to miss if you weren't looking for it. Especially considering the sharp turn it started with, making it almost blend into the walls around it. Karkat started down the tunnel, noticing it got brighter the farther he went into it.

It led to a dead end which annoyed Karkat. Instead of turning back, which actually made some sense, he hit the wall. Hard. It hurt. "Holy fucking shit!" Karkat screamed, clenching his injured hand. He then hit the wall again. This time with armor on. It hurt significantly less, and was a good way to vent frustration so he hit it again. And again, and again, until, somehow, he found a sweet spot that made the wall crumble down. At least, that's what he'd tell people. Really, the wall was a door, and, somehow, he managed to hit the trigger that caused it to open and continued down the hall, as it twisted and turned, slowly growing brighter as he went deeper in. Until he was stopped by a wall. Again. He attempted to punch to wall (with armor this time. You only make that mistake once) when something surprised him.

 _His hand went through the wall._

Karkat couldn't hide his surprise. How did his hand go through a wall? He slowly pushed his hand through the wall, and, given what happened before, it was no surprise that it did. He continued to move his arm through, shocked to find no resistance as it moved across the "wall." He took a cautious step towards it and put his other arm through, trying to get a baring on the size of the place. Eventually, he decided it was big enough for him to fit into the room, and stepped through the "wall." What he saw when he got to the other side was an egg. A strange, glowing egg about the size of an adult cat. Karkat gaped, a security system for an egg. _An egg_. Granted, it was a large egg, but why all the protection? He picked it up.

That was a mistake. The cavern shook, and Karkat, not realizing the egg was the reason for the rumbling, sprinted out of the cavern, still holding the egg.

When he got to the exit of the tunnel, he saw Sollux running, carrying an unconscious Feferi.

"Why are you running, asswipe?" Karkat yelled to Sollux's retreating figure.

"Run, KK!" Sollux yelled.

"That doesn't answer my fucking question," Karkat muttered, turning around to face a dragon. "I thought that was a statue."

The dragon stopped, noticing that Karkat had its egg. It growled, as if warning him. Karkat stared at it for a moment, before running away. It chased him, wanting the egg, not that Karkat knew that. Karkat ran, going through tunnel after tunnel, trying to lose the dragon in the maze-like temple. Sadly, his plan didn't work. The dragon easily slid in the tunnels, chasing the knight that had his egg. Karkat, giving up on losing it, ran out the door to the temple. The dragon stopped short of the entrance, trapped inside of it by ancient magic. Karkat laughed, "Take that you dumb lizard!" The dragon growled, sending a puff of flame at Karkat. Luckily for him, the dragon egg was fireproof and made him fireproof, thanks again to magic. Upon seeing the flame, Karkat ran into the woods, to see Sollux kissing Feferi.

"If you're trying something stupid, like wake her up with a kiss, it won't work. That shit only happens in legends, dumb dumb," Karkat said, scowling.

Sollux froze, before turning around to face Karkat, "KK, what the fuck? Why the hell didn't you run when I told you to? Oh wait, your a dumbass that's why."

"You could've mentioned the fucking dragon, numbnuts," Karkat said, glaring.

"Buoys, don't fight," Feferi said, causing both males to jump. Feferi giggled, "I didn't mean to scare you. Anyway, what happened whale I was performing the rite? We aren't in the temple anemonemore. And why does Crabcatch have a dragon egg?"

Both of them stared at her, "Crabcatch is by far the worst fucking pun you have ever used," Karkat said.

* * *

 **Q: well, that took longer than intended, especially considering I had the basic plot of this chapter already written. Did I mention the first two chapters of this are based on an English paper I wrote? Yeah, I thought it would be more interesting with dialogue and, well, an actual storyline instead of whatever loose plot it was. I did well on the paper in case you were wondering.**


	4. Chapter 3

Eridan scowled. He was trapped in this cell for months, and his only entertainment, the girl in the cell next to him, who he had been exchanging letters with (gods only know how she got the paper), wasn't talking to him. He sighed. He knew his dad, sorry, the King, would send someone by now, wouldn't want his insurance gone. Maybe he'd be able to get out without having to go home and marry some prince he didn't love, let alone like. Hell, he'd rather marry the thief in the cell next to him than the annoying prince! At least she didn't sweat profusely. He contemplated he fate, maybe he'd be lucky to rot in the jail cell. Sure, it was boring, but at least no one expected him to do anything. He sighed, he shouldn't get his hopes up. Nothing good happened then.

* * *

Sollux was panting, hard. He wasn't used to this much physical exertion. He was a Mage, he didn't need to this Friday Fitness Extravaganza or whatever Karkat forces him to take. Meanwhile, said troll was having a meal with the girl of his dreams! Karkat should be dealing with this shit, he was the muscle! Sollux was the brains and Feferi was. . . she was Feferi. She could do a surprising amount of things, including fighting. Both boys thought she would be deadweight at first, then they ran into an Orc. It was at least twice her size, yet, somehow, she single-handedly took down. With a single hit. Sollux thought that was pretty over-powered.

"Shellux!" Feferi called, "are you ocray?"

Sollux fell flat on his back, the workout had totally drained him. He moaned, unable to form a sentence.

"Serves you right, ass-eating shitface," Karkat said, smirking.

Sollux flipped him off, weakly, "Shut. . . up. FF. . . you. . . can. . . cook. . . right?" He coughed, speaking hurt.

"Crabcatch, don't be like that! Shore, I can mako you somefin, Shellux," Feferi frowned, "although, I don't have anyfin to mako it with."

Karkat scowled, "Crabcatch is a shitty nickname," he muttered.

Feferi rolled her eyes, "Anywaves, whale need your kelp gathering ingredients."

Sollux groaned, "No. . . more."

Feferi giggled, "I'll take you to the Inn. Crabcatch, can you get some vegetables whale I'm awave?"

Karkat rolled his eyes, "Enough with the nickname. Why do I have to get stuff? I don't know what shit you want." He paused, "you know what, never mind, I don't want to accompany that shit-eater."

"Whatever you want, Crabcatch," Sollux said, earning the bird from Karkat.

"I'll cray you," Feferi said, once Karkat was out of range, "you're not in anemone condition to be moving."

"No, I can walk," Sollux said, trying to get up, causing pain to circulate through his body, "you know what, never mind, I'll just lay here."

"Nonsense! I can cray you, easily," Feferi said, picking him up, bridal style, "you're reelly light."

Sollux blushed, "It's not my fault I'm tiny," he snapped.

"I think you're cute."

Sollux scowled, though his blush deepened. A comfortable silence fell over them, only to be broken by Feferi's voice. Not that Sollux minded. He thought her voice was lovely. Gods, he was sappy.

"Why are you doing this?" Feferi asked, suddenly.

"Doing what?" Sollux asked, confused.

"This. The whole quest for a prince. Crabcatch said you hated him."

"I don't know," Sollux admitted, "Eridan. . . I guess I admire him. He's selfish, but he's willing to do important things for his country. He's smarter than he acts, and has actually stopped a few wars before they started. Don't tell anyone I said that."

"Hm," Feferi murmured, thoughtfully, leaving Sollux to wonder why she had asked.

* * *

Karkat scowled, they were wasting time! Eridan was in a jail cell somewhere, and they were hanging around doing jack-shit. At least markets were great sources of information. With all the people, rumors are bound to spread. He went to the nearest stand, "Vegetables," he muttered, "what kind of vegetables."

"Did you hear? The prince from the Aquarius kingdom is going to be executed!" A villager said.

"Yes! I'm glad they're getting rid of him! He doesn't deserve to live!" Another replied.

"You seem quite interested in their conversation," the shopkeeper said, snapping Karkat's attention back to him.

"So what if I am?" Karkat snapped.

The shopkeeper laughed, "You interested in the prince?"

"You could say that," Karkat muttered.

"Yeah, they're killing him tomorrow. A public execution, fit for his family's crimes."

"What?"

"You know, the War of the Water Bearer. That's what they're calling it. Was a few years ago, 'm glad we one. Got some more water, we need it," the shopkeeper grunted.

Karkat frowned, he had never heard of a war. Sure, training as a castle guard kept him a little sheltered, but the Knight's Order was usually the first to find out.

"It was quite the fight, happened mostly on our land. Destroyed a lot of it, too. The Aquarius kingdom, didn't take it seriously. We Capricorns don't have much to go on in terms of economy, so a war is hard to fight. We have more mercenaries being hired than ever, lotta people only have that as their income."

"That bastard," Karkat muttered. Did Eridan know about this? He _had_ to know about this. Karkat stormed off, with his unpaid food. He had to find Eridan quick, they had to fix this.

* * *

"Here's yer slop," the guard said, flinging the bowl at Eridan's face. Eridan blocked, spilling the "food" on the floor. The guard laughed, "yer not eatin' tonight."

"Better than being a wworthless piece of shit like you," Eridan muttered.

"What didja just say ta me?" The gaurd snapped.

"You're a wworthless piece of shit," Eridan spat.

The gaurd grabbed him through the bars, "Careful whatja say _prince,_ " the gaurd emphasized the word with malice, "I got a lot more power than ya do." He pulled his sword out, "wouldn't want yer face ta get scratched."

Eridan glared at the gaurd, the blade almost breaking his skin. The gaurd finally let him go skulking back to the hole he got out of. Eridan started his final letter to his neighboring thief.

 _I'm getting out of here and when I do I'm not going back._

* * *

 **Q: well, here you go. My kingdom names are so original, aren't they? Anywho, Eridan finally makes an appearance. A bit half-assed appearance, but an appearance nonetheless. Again, there is a reference. Points if you get it. What those points go to is anyone's guess though**


	5. Chapter 4

Eridan sighed. He was chained to the wall because of his previous escape attempt. He should've thought farther ahead then "rip the bars with magic." Like maybe, get rid of the gaurd, disable the alarm spells, and get the inmates not to snitch on him. An escape attempt was serious business Eridan was not prepared for. On a positive note, his excecution date was postponed so he could be punished. On the negative side, he didn't get food for the day. Hopefully, someone would come for him before the day ended. Eridan didn't count on it.

* * *

Sollux groaned as he was placed on a bed. Feferi began performing some healing spells, getting rid of some of his pain. It was refreshing, honestly, he got a break from Karkat's constant ranting. He really wanted to get the whole thing over with quickly. He could get back to magic training, and he didn't want to hear Eridan's whining for long. At least, until Karkat slammed the door open.

"Eridan is getting excecuted tomorrow!" He yelled.

"KK, be a little quieter, my head is killing me," Sollux mumbled.

"Do you have any idea what I went through to get this fucking info?" Karkat said.

"Crabcatch, we all know it wasn't difficult," Feferi said.

Karkat grumbled, "Whatever. Just hurry up so we can save him."

"Calm down, we have all day. No need to get your panties in a twist. Besides, we don't even know where he is," Sollux said. Ok, no more talking, too much effort. The healing spells helped, but he still felt like absolute shit.

"Then I'll find out, shitlord," Karkat growled, slamming the door as he left.

"Crabcatch won't clam down, will he?" Feferi said, already off to prepare the meal Sollux requested.

"No."

* * *

Karkat grumbled, of course they didn't care about Eridan. Sollux hated the guy, plus he wouldn't mind being exiled like they were threatened, and Feferi didn't even know him! Honestly, he had no idea why Sollux of all people had been chosen to help him. So what if he was one of the smartest mages in the realm, he was an asshole when it came to Eridan.

"You!" someone yelled. The voice sounded familiar to Karkat, for some reason. He turned to face the voice, only to see the shopkeeper from earlier flanked by gaurds. He realized he forgot to pay. Instead of facing the consequences of his (accidental) theft, Karkat ran. He easily got ahead of the gaurds, he was pretty used to running for his life, much to his chagrin. Knight traning in the Aquarius kingdom was rough. Karkat went into a dilapidated cottage, and hid behind an old crumbled wall. He seriously hoped the gaurds were stupid enough not to look. While his initial reaction was fleeing, Karkat wondered if he take out the gaurds in combat. He was pretty good with his sword, and there weren't many guards. But that shopkeeper was shady. For all Karkat knew, the guy sold weapons on the black market. He probably sold something on the black market.

"Search the area, he has to be in here somewhere!" Karkat heard one of the gaurds say. He started sweating bullets. They couldn't find him, if he were in jail he couldn't get Eridan out-

Wait, maybe he could. Sollux gave him an emergency messenger spell. If he could get a message to him he might be able to communicate with Sollux even in jail. He might even be in the same prison as Eridan. . . Karkat heard the sound of metal hitting the floor, meaning the gaurds were closing in on him, it was now or never. Karkat said a simple mesaage, sending the spell to Sollux after he was done, just in time, too. The gaurds had found him, he fought back. He was outnumbered and tired, but he hacked and sliced through some of them. Now he was a murderer and would have dodge the Libra kingdom's lawyers. Great. He should've thought that plan through. Hopefully, he could plead self-defence. They were still capturing him in the end, so it didn't really matter. Karkat was taken to jail, flung into an empty cell.

"Fuck all of you!" Karkat yelled at the gaurds.

"Kar?" a muffled voice said. A very familiar voice at that.

"Eridan?" Karkat replied.

"Kar! You came to rescue me, I take it?" Eridan said, Karkat recognizing it was from the cell next to him. At least, he hoped it was.

"Yeah. Didn't go very well bulgemuncher," Karkat said, his frustration becoming very apparent to Eridan.

"At least you're here noww, I wwas getting lonely."

Karkat rolled his eyes, "You're almost always lonely, idiot."

"That's not the point, Kar," Eridan protested, "you wwouldn't happen to havve any food, wwould you?"

"You're going to get executed tomorrow, and all you can fucking think about is fucking food. You are the biggest idiot in the history of the fucking universe. Your bitch of a mother must've dropped you on your fucking head at least ten fucking times, asswipe. Your fucking dad only wants you as fucking collateral. He even told me that, that asswiping, nooklicking, bulgemunching bastard! You may be a fucking idiot, but you actually good at running shit!" Karkat ranted, quickly getting to the point he actually wanted to avoid.

"I knoww, Kar. I'm an idiot and my fucking dad is fucking up my country," Eridan said, flatly.

"Of course you do," Karkat muttered, "why don't we just get rid of your fucker of a father?"

"That wwould cause a powwer struggle betwween me and my bastard brother. The public lovves him, so it really wwouldn't be much of a competition," Eridan said, having already thought of the idea and realizing what would happen afterward.

Karkat was silent for a second, "What if we got other countries to support you?"

Eridan would have been looking at Karkat scepticly id he could see him, "Wwhy wwould anyone back me up? Most people don't wwant to evven get invvolvved with the Aquarius kingdom, let alone the constant political struggles."

Karkat was impressed, dissapointed, but impressed. He had no idea Eridan had already researched that far into this. He was dissapointed that they couldn't get Eridan, who could actually do stuff, on the throne.

"Wwait, if wwe could get someone from the Pisces kingsdom, then wwe might stand a chance," Eridan siad, though he was already sure they couldn't.

"We might be able to do that. The pisces kingdom has to be involved with political shit like this."

"The chance wwe could get there, let alone actually talk to one of the pompous snobs, is awwful. Besides, wwe're in jail, wwhat can wwe do?"

Karkat hoped Sollux got the message he sent. Sollux was smart, he could find a solution to all their problems, right?

Right?

* * *

 **Q: well, here you go. We are thickening the plot a little here. Also, please note I put no stock in politics, therefore don't actually know how they work all that much. However, I am in a government class and am learning(?) about these things.**


	6. Final words

**So, after a month of not updating this, I have come to a decision:**

 **I'm discontinuing this.**

 **I wish I had an excuse but the fact is, I just don't have any motivation to write anymore. Don't get me wrong, I love medieval fantasy stories but I don't really have what it takes to write one. If someone wants to like adopt this story or wants like a spin-off or something PM me. Sorry to everyone who enjoyed this.**

 **Apologies,**

 **-Q**


End file.
